Waiting
by Jimboma
Summary: She waits for her girlfriend on their bed in frustration and annoyance.  Porn and Smut.  Girl x Girl.  Rated M.  Read at your on risk.


I did this in like 30 minutes while waiting for my ride to school. So please excuse all error. This is also my first time writing this type of scene so I'm sorry if it's losy. I hope you guys still enjoy it nonetheless. (sowy for crappy title)

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

* * *

><p>She lay on their bed, breathing heavily. Sweat glimmer on her naked form as the moonlight enhances her natural beauty. She doesn't know how long she lie there. She lost track of time. The only thing that matter is the constant need to relieve the continuous aching between her legs. She wanted so much to press her legs together for some sort of pressure but her girlfriend's knot-tying skill prove to be effective.<p>

Both her legs are tie to the bed post with a silk scarf for each leg while her hands were cuffed to the head post. A typical spread eagle position. Maybe she wouldn't be so frustrated if she could see what was going on but the tie around her eyes prevented that.

She didn't know how long she lays there. The only thing she was aware of is the gently blowing wind around her, taunting her naked body and slowly driving her mad. She lays there, twitching ever so slightly as the wind continue to tease her sweat cover body. She wanted so much to scream out for her girlfriend to hurry up, but she doesn't want to ruin whatever plan her girl has for her. So she lay there, shaking with excitement, nervousness, and frustration.

After what felt like hours of waiting, she heard the door opens and close with a quite click. Although she couldn't see, she can feel her girlfriend staring down at her naked body. That thought brought a whole new wave of heat to rush through her body before settling down at her pulsing part. The wetness around her grows as her private pulse restlessly in hopes to be notice.

"You're beautiful," her girlfriend whispers quietly from her left. She hear he girlfriend take off her cloths and quietly set it on the ground.

"What took you so long? You know I hate waiting." She whispers back just as silently. It was as if speaking any louder would break the spell that seems to surround the room.

He girlfriend chuckle and mummer, "I know."

Silent overtook them. The wind slows down before stopping altogether. She began to relax and her body settle down to an almost peaceful state. She wasn't so frustrated anymore.

Suddenly, she felt her girlfriend tongue gently licking its way from her tone stomach up to her now erect breast, slowly.

She gasps. The pace was way too slow. Slowly, but surely, her girlfriend made her way to her left breast before taking the erect nipple into her mouth, sucking it gently and still ever so slowly.

"Rachel, please." She manages to gasp out.

Rachel pulls her head up and whisper teasingly, "already begging Quinn? I though you would last longer."

"Shut up. I've been waiting on this bed forever."

"It was only one hour baby." As soon as she said that, she attack Quinn's other breast. This time, it was faster and more force.

"Rachel…"

Quinn's body arch of the bed, hoping for something more than what she's getting.

"You're awfully impatient today."

"You know how sensitive I am when I'm helpless."

Rachel smirk, not that she can see her. Slowly, Rachel lean down to Quinn's face and capture her lip in a fierce kiss. Quinn responded back with so much passion, trying to convey how she's feeling.

Rachel pulls back before striking down at her neck. Her left hand tangles with Quinn's hair while her right hand twist and pull gently at Quinn's nipples.

Quinn's breath got heavier and faster as she pulls at her restrain, trying to get out.

"Rachel, please!"

Rachel ignores her and continues sucking and biting at her neck with a vigor.

"The least you can do is get on me."

Rachel responds by stranding her hip while continuing her assault on Quinn's neck. After a while, she pulls back and wants back to Quinn's breast. Rachel shifted her body so that her thigh presses into Quinn's aching part.

"Oh God!" Quinn squeezes out before starting to ride on her girlfriend. Rachel pulls back and whisper sternly, "Tell me what you want Quinn."

"I want – Oh god – I want you to touch me.' Quinn breathes out while her hips still move vigorously against her girlfriend's thigh.

Rachel abruptly pulls her thigh back and Quinn whine in protest. Her hip still moving against the empty air.

"Rachel!"

Rachel got off her and Quinn once again whine in protest before yelping in surprise when she felt her girlfriend settling at her legs. Rachel teasingly brushes her tongue against her inner thigh.

Quinn meow in approval. Rachel continue to gently tease her thigh, occasionally moving so closely to her twitching lips before moving away.

"Rachel, please, I need you." Quinn gasp out.

As soon as she said that, Rachel pulls up and pushes two fingers into her soaking wet lips.

"YES!"

Rachel gently pushes her fingers in and out, occasionally bending her finger so it brushes against Quinn's G-spot.

"Oh god! Yes! Please, Rach, please don't stop." Quinn begs.

She continue to work her fingers and she bends down and flick her tongue against her clit.

"OH MY GOD! Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, please, don't stop."

Rachel took her clit into her mouth and suck on it gently; her hand still working.

"Yes, yes, yes! I'm cuming, don't stop."

Rachel stops and pull her hand out.

"FUCK! No! Rach, please!"

Rachel slams three fingers into her pussy while still working on her clit.

"Is it mine?" Rachel growl out before going back to her clit.

"I – yes – its- oh god – yours – its all yours! Rachel!"

"Cum for me Quinn."

"Ohmotherfuckerjesus djkshfdjskfh! RACHEL!"

Quinn body shook violently as Rachel rode out her orgasm.

Quinn came down from her high but Rachel still didn't stop. "Rachel, stop. I can't. Oh fuck, please don't stop."

Within minutes, Quinn came again, her hips rising of the bed but Rachel's other hand kept her down.

Rachel slows down to a stop before pulling out completely. Quinn was still recovering from her high so she didn't notice Rachel untying her until she felt the bed dip.

Quinn opens her eye, rolls over and looks at her beautiful girlfriend.

"Hi"

"Hey."

"I love you Quinn."

"I love you too sweetie, I love you too."

Rachel smile before snuggling into Quinn. Quinn wraps her arm around her girlfriend and settles into a beautiful and peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>Hope its okay, and please comment, it makes me happy! Till next time I guess! ^_^<p> 


End file.
